


Two Against One

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some arguments that you just can't win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Against One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clair_de_lune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/gifts).



> This one's for clair_de_lune, who wanted 'anything post-series with Michael, Sara and Lincoln, maybe Michael and Lincoln arguing about something trivial and Sara taking Lincoln's side, much to Michael's dismay'.

 

  
~*~  


  


  


  
“No.”

Lincoln stared at him. “Still?”

“Always.”

His brother rolls his eyes. “Thought you’d gotten past that.”

“Nope.”

Lincoln turned to Sara. “Well?”

She didn’t hesitate. “I vote _yes_.”

Turning back to him, Lincoln smiled smugly. “Two against one, man.”

Sighing, Michael looked at the woman beside him. “Thanks a lot.”

She grinned. “It’s for your own good.”

He wrinkled his nose. “How?”

“Essential vitamins.”

 _Thirty-two years old and still fighting to keep anchovies off his pizza_. He’d consider being annoyed, but Sara’s fingertips were now tracing warm circles on the back of his neck.

He could live with anchovies.

  



End file.
